Helios Fallen
'Helios Fallen ' is a location in the Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary DLC for Borderlands 2. It is the remains of the Helios space station following its collision into Pandora at the beginning of Episode 5 of Tales from the Borderlands. Inhabitants Allies *Lilith (during Shooting The Moon) *Tiny Tina (during Shooting The Moon & My Brittle Pony) *Brick (during My Brittle Pony) Enemies *Angelic Guards (during Sirentology) *Hacked Loaders *Hyperion Turrets *Infected *New Pandora Army *Uranus Points of Interest Hellion Hole A large, open area just after the entrance to the map where ramshackle shacks and buildings have been constructed out of the rubble of the space station. Hellion Hole is divided in the middle by a wall that requires ascending a ramp over the roofs of some of the shacks to get over. The side of Hellion Hole closest to the map entrance is teeming with Infected mutants, whilst the opposite side is home to a number of New Pandora soldiers. The Freightway Another large open area home to New Pandora soldiers and a small number of Hacked Loaders. The center of the room contains a large pit that must be navigated around. An elevator enables access deeper into Helios Fallen. Loader Bay #24 The remains of a Loader construction/digistruct bay. Upon entering, a large autocannon digistructs on a platform in the center of the room and a number of Hacked Loaders begin either rising out of the scattered rubble or digistructing at the edges of the room. The way forward into the Moonshot Complaints Department will only open once all Loaders are defeated. Cage of Angels An old prototype of the chamber that was later used to contain Angel atop Thousand Cuts that is only accessible during the mission Sirentology. Moonshot Complaints Department A small square room with a large Claptrap statue in a broken glass case directly in its center. Sitting directly in front of the Claptrap statue is an ECHO recorder linked to the challenge Corporate Droning, and on the side leading into Munitions Loading is a pair of weapons chests. Munitions Loading This is where shells are loaded into the Helios Moonshot Cannon. Munitions loading has three branches leading off it (four, if the way back to Moonshot Complaints Department is included) - the one on the right leads into the Maintenance Corridor, the one on the far left leads down an elevator shaft into Fire Control Alpha, and the near left leads into The Arsenal. Maintenance Corridor A two-leveled corridor - the lower level through the center is guarded by a lone turret; though the upper level, accessed via the left-hand side, allows the turret to be bypassed and grants access to a walkway over the lower level to the right-hand side, where a weapons chest can be found. At the end of the corridor is a large pile of rubble that if approached will cause Hacked Loaders to rise up. The Hold A rectangular room linked to the Maintenance Corridor that is guarded by Hacked Loaders, that digistruct in when The Hold is approached. A number of ammunition crates, a weapons chest and a Vault symbol can be found in here, as well as a corridor that leads back to the Maintenance Corridor and another corridor that opens during My Brittle Pony, leading into VIP Stables. Fire Control Alpha Fire Control Alpha is home to the firing controls for Helios' Moonshot Cannon. An exit-only Fast Travel terminal can be accessed here. VIP Stables A small offshoot adjacent to the Moonshot Complaints Department that is first accessed via The Hold during the mission My Brittle Pony. It is where Butt Stallion is found during said mission and after the mission is complete, access via the Moonshot Complaints Department is allowed. The Arsenal A large, open and exposed area rimmed by half-destroyed walls, accessed by dropping down into it via a corridor with a large opening at its end. The Arsenal acts as the arena where Uranus is fought both during and after the mission Shooting The Moon. After Uranus is defeated, a corridor directly beneath the one used to enter The Arsenal opens, where multiple weapons chests can be found as well as an elevator that connects back up to Munitions Loading. Missions Story Missions *Shooting The Moon Side Missions *Sirentology *My Brittle Pony *BFFFs *Chief Executive Overlord Challenges *Cult of the Vault *Serve, Spike, Slaughter *Butt Stomped *Corporate Droning Media fr:Hélios Fallen